1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a curved backlight unit and a curved display apparatus including the curved backlight unit, and more particularly to, a curved backlight unit capable of reducing a light leakage phenomenon and a curved display apparatus including the curved backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Curved display apparatuses have been limited in use to IMAX theaters, simulators, etc. However, since flat display panels have been recently made thinner due to technological developments, household televisions including curved display apparatuses have been released. Since display panels of curved display apparatuses are bent with a certain curvature, a difference in a watching distance between a center and an edge of a screen is reduced, and thus, contrast uniformity of a screen increases. Accordingly, image distortion is reduced and a viewing angle is increased, thereby increasing the sense of depth and image immersion of viewers.
In addition, 3D display technology provides a 3D image to a user. According to 3D display technology, different images are provided to the human eyes so that an observer can perceive a 3D image due to a binocular parallax effect. 3D technologies are divided into glasses-type methods and non-glasses-type methods. Examples of glasses-type methods include a red-green glasses method, a liquid shutter glasses method, a polarizing glasses method, etc. depending on the type of technology used to provide different images to two eyes. Examples of non-glasses-type methods include a lenticular method and a parallax barrier method. A 3D image technology that uses a directional backlight unit including a light guide plate having a surface in which fine gratings provide directional light to each of a plurality of views of a 3D image are formed has been recently proposed.